The GreenEyed Monster
by ClassynSassy
Summary: Jealousy is something that is very painful to endure. But could the end result be worth it? Ziva and Tony have finally met their match. Rated M just to be safe.


**AN: Hey, I found this story when I was going through some of my old stories. I decided to publish it. The date on it proves to be one of my oldest fanfiction stories so enjoy and try not to be too harsh.**

**The Green Eyed Monster**

Tony DiNozzo was not a jealous man. Or at least that's what he told himself. He respected even agreed sometimes when a woman made a decision to move on from him. He wasn't worth it, he would never love them, and he knew it. He didn't like commitment plain and simple. And it was so much easier when the woman ended things.

But damn it, he was jealous. He didn't have a right to be, but he was. He'd never even dated her, kissed her, or took her to bed, but God was he jealous.

Two days ago

Tony walked into the office grinning like an idiot. He had a hot date last night and he wanted to rub it in McGeek's face.

"Well, if you have any more questions; here's my number." Tony heard a man say as he entered the bullpen. He'd used that one before and he smiled mentally giving the man a head nod; then he saw the woman involved. Ziva. The smile fell off his face.

"I will not hesitate to call." Ziva said in her flirtatious, sexy voice. Then the man left and Tony was trying hard not to snarl.

Tony set his backpack on his desk with unnecessary force making a loud bang. Ziva looked at him with a smug expression and she raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong Tony? Have a bad night?" Ziva asked as she sat on the edge of Tony's desk.

She was close enough so he could smell her perfume. It was somewhat distracting and he was about to say something to Ziva when McGee walked in with Gibbs and he said, "Gear up."

Present time

Tony woke up with a slap to the back of the head, by none other than Gibbs. "Finish your report DiNozzo." Then he walked back out of the bullpen.

Looking around he saw no trace of McGee. He was probably down with Abby. And Ziva, God did she look pretty, looked almost anxious.

Worried, Tony asked, "What's wrong?"

Ziva got up and started pacing; she couldn't believe she was this desperate for Tony's attention. It was not a good sign. "Well this guy, Max; this will be the third date and Abby says sex is _always _on the third date. And I know I'll screw up at something." Ziva mumbled the last part under her breath. It wasn't like Ziva to act this way, Tony thought.

Tony gritted his teeth and clenched his fists trying desperately to not let his jealousy show. So he went for the mocking way as he stood in front of Ziva.

"You don't know how to have sex?" Tony asked with skepticism in his voice. He wasn't too bad at faking his curiosity.

She scowled at him and punched him in the arm. It was a solid punch and it hurt. Ziva did not take well to being made fun of.

"The thing is," she started, "I'm not too big on doing this romantically." Ziva sighed in a quiet voice, disgusted with herself.

The jealousy subsided a teeny weenie bit as he softened when Ziva bit her lip nervously. "So you want my help for trying to seduce him?" Tony asked. When she nodded, he didn't see her small smile. "Show me." He demanded.

"Okay." Ziva smiled again. "You asked for it. We're going dancing so I guess I'll start there." Ziva was actually surprised Tony was buying her act. It made her like him even more.

Ziva took the lead, just needing to feel Tony against her. She turned to her back was intimately against Tony's front. And Tony felt a distinct twinge in an area that definitely should not be twinging.

Ziva reached her hands around Tony's neck and he couldn't stop himself from biting her ear. She turned around and pressed against him. They were now torso to torso. Ziva gasped and Tony wasn't sure if it was in surprise of pleasure; maybe it was both. Ziva was mentally congratulating herself and her use of Max, but even if she had been going out with him, Ziva would have dropped him like a hot tomato, or was it hot pickle, for Tony. She stood on her tiptoes to breathe gently on his lips and as she went in for the kill, the elevator ding brought them both back.

She was off Tony and back at her desk before Gibbs even looked up. Tony however was not so quick. Gibbs looked at Ziva, she looked to be working and he would have believed it if not for the slight blush on her cheeks and Tony's state of things of course. He was still shall we say preoccupied.

The only reason Gibbs didn't say anything or yell at them was because of Jenny. His two agents reminded him of Jenny and himself. And if it wasn't for Jenny's death, Gibbs would have made her his fifth wife. So Gibbs ignored them, but every time he looked up he could see either Ziva or Tony glancing at each other.

After three hours of this, Gibbs had had enough. "DiNozzo, David, go home." They both grabbed their stuff and left quickly before Gibbs could change his mind. He smiled and decided that later he would look at the footage from the elevator.

As soon as the elevators shut Tony and Ziva were at each other and one if them managed to hit the emergency stop.

"What about Max?" Tony asked concerned but he still kept trailing kisses up and down her face. His reaction to Ziva's hot kisses was new to him.

"Made him up." She said locking lips once more with Tony.

Tony pulled back to look at Ziva and he could see how easily he had been played. "Thank God." He said on a strangle laugh.

"My apartment is closer." Ziva said as she made the elevator move once again.

After making love, the feeling afterward a first for both agents, Tony mumbled in exhaustion as he fell asleep, "I love you." And for the first time in his life, Tony meant it.


End file.
